


Days End

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Shara Moments [1]
Category: BuzzFeed Violet (Short Films), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, MY BABIES, i really love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Sara has had a shit day, and all she wants is Shane to help her feel better





	Days End

Sara had had a very stressful day. First, it took forever to get her cast together for her shoot. Then, the camera kept going in and out, along with the sound, making the filming take much longer than it needed to. And when she went to go put the recordings on her computer to edit, it crashed. The only saving grace being that it happened before she could do anything with the SD card. So she didn’t have to reshoot the next day. But it would take nearly three workdays to comb through the footage and edit it into something watchable. She just had to add it to the quickly growing pile of work she had and go home. The day finally too much for her. 

She trudged through the door tiredly, throwing herself onto the couch. About ready to cry. Shane wouldn’t be home for a few more hours. His plane landing later that evening from his unsolved shoot with Ryan. Meaning she was left alone with her bad mood. 

She was usually fine when he was gone. But she also didn’t usually have such extremely shitty days. And right now she missed him terribly. 

She pulled herself up from the couch, and trudged over to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Putting the kettle on the stove and searching through the cabinet for the tea bags. 

When the tea was done she returned to the couch. Wrapping herself in a blanket and turning on Netflix. Half heartedly watching some indie movie one of her friends had recommended a while back. Just trying to get her mind off of the shitty day she’d had. Waiting for Shane to come home. He always seemed to know how to make her feel better after a particularly bad day. Always coming up with jokes to lighten the mood and make her smile.

She swiped at her eyes. The stress of the day finally settling on her like a pile of bricks. She just wanted Shane to hold her and make it all better. If only his damn plane would get there faster.

… 

It was almost eleven when Shane finally stepped through the door. Finding Sara asleep. Her curls a mess and glasses falling down her nose. A forgotten cup of tea on the coffee table. Her eyes and nose were red, and his heart broke knowing she had been crying. 

“Sara.” He said softly, sitting down on the couch beside her and kissing her forehead. “Sweetheart.” He moved the stray curls from her face. Her eyes opened slowly, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on Shane and she forced a tired smile onto her face. 

“You’re home.” She said, her voice hoarse. 

“I just got back.” He confirmed. “Are you alright? You look like you’ve been crying.” She looked down tears threatening to fall again as she replayed her terrible day in her head. “Come here.” Shane pulled her into his arms, and the damn broke. Sara sobbing into his chest. “Shhhh.” He cooed, rubbing small circles on her back. “Everything’s alright Sweetheart. You’ll be okay.” He continued to whisper to her as she cried. Her tears soaking through his shirt. He didn’t care though. All he wanted to know was what made his girlfriend so upset. 

Her tears finally slowed, and she lifted her head, wiping the tears away. 

“I’m sorry.” She apologized. Looking at Shane’s now tear-stained shirt. “I just had a really shitty day at work today and I’m so stressed right now and I missed you so much more than usual and …”

“Hey.” Shane cut her off. His hands gently cupping her face. Wiping stray tears away with his thumb. “You have absolutely no reason to apologize. We all have those days that are too much for us and drive us crazy. I know I’ve had my fair share.” He kissed her forehead again. “And of course you missed me. I’m a hoot. I’m sure it was super boring without me.” Sara giggled. “There we go. There’s that smile.” He kissed her nose. 

Sara reached out. Arms wrapping around Shane’s neck. One of his arms moving behind her back, pulling her small frame as close to him as possible. His other hand cradling the back of her head. Sara buried her face in the crook of his neck. Breathing in his scent. He smelled like rain, and airplane, mixed with the cheap cologne he liked so much, and old spice deodorant. 

“You have no idea how bad I missed you.” She said softly. It seemed the longer they were together, the more Shane’s work trips left Sara feeling lonely. Though she always knew he’d come back to her. 

“I think I do.” He countered. “Because I missed you just as much.” They’d skyped and facetimed every night while Shane was away. But it wasn’t the same as being together. Being able to hold each other the way they were. 

The sat in comfortable silence in each other’s arms. Soaking each other in. 

The silence was broken by the sound of Sara’s stomach growling. 

“Sweetheart,” Shane said, “when was the last time you ate?”

“Breakfast.” Sara said sheepishly. Sara had a habit of forgetting about food and skipping meals when she got too stressed or upset. 

“Alright,” he unwrapped his arms from her, “you wait right here, and I’ll go make you something to eat.” He retreated to the kitchen. Kissing her on the cheek as he went. 

He returned a few moments later, placing a sandwich on the coffee table in front of her. 

“You’re too good to me. You know that?” Sara kissed Shane’s cheek. 

“That’s my job.” He smiled at her.

Once she was done eating, Shane cleaned up for her. Though she insisted she’d do it herself. Then, he came back and gathered her into his arms. Lifting her off the couch. 

“Shane, you know I can walk right?” She asked. 

“I know. But I like carrying you. Makes me feel like some brave knight saving a beautiful princess.” 

“How much sleep did you get while you were gone?”

“Not alot. But that doesn’t make that statement any less true.” He hummed as he walked, carrying her to their bedroom. 

“I still need to pajamas on you know.” She said as he placed her on their bed. 

“I know. I didn’t wanna just throw you onto the floor.”

“Fair enough.” She climbed off the bed and padded over to her dresser. Changing into her pajamas. 

When she turned around, Shane was already in bed, waiting for her to join him. She smiled softly, climbing into bed beside him. He pulled her against him, and kissed her softly. Sara burying her face into his chest.

“I love you.” She mumbled, already feeling sleep taking her. 

“I love you too.” He kissed the top of her head. 

“I’m so lucky to have you.” She yawned, snuggling closer to him. 

“I’m luckier.” He insisted, rubbing small circles on her back. He felt something hard dig into his chest. “Sweetheart, did you forget to take off your glasses?” 

“Maybe.” Shane laughed and pulled her away gently. Her glasses were in fact very askew on her face. 

“Give me those.” He plucked them from her face gently and put them on the nightstand before pulling her close again. 

“Good night.” 

“Good night.” He held her tighter. Feeling her breathing even out as she fell asleep.


End file.
